1. Field
Example embodiments of inventive concepts described herein relate to nonvolatile memory devices and/or authorization systems, and more particularly, relate to operating methods of a nonvolatile memory module using a plurality of device identifiers.
2. Description of Related Art
A main memory of a computing system may be employed to overcome a speed difference between an auxiliary memory and a CPU. Thus, it may be necessary to guarantee the integrity of data and/or a fast operating speed of the main memory. Because a RAM has a fast operating speed, it may be used as the main memory of the computing system. The RAM may be a volatile memory whose data is destroyed at power-off. With the development of semiconductor technology, there is proposed nonvolatile RAMs which guarantee a fast operating speed and retain data stored therein even at power-off. Because data stored in a nonvolatile RAM is maintained even at power-off, any user may access a nonvolatile RAM which is lost or stolen. In this case, if data stored in the nonvolatile RAM is critical data, a serious security problem may arise.
To solve such a problem, a software and hardware layer certification manner may be employed. For example, a conventional certification manner (e.g., a password, a certificate, etc.) may be a software layer certification manner. This certification manner may be problematic in terms of hacking, duplication, and so on. Unlike the software layer certification manner, a device certification manner may be provided as a hardware layer certification manner. However, a conventional device certification manner may have such a problem that certification is made through device duplication.